


it's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing

by cinderwing64



Series: Kanera Week 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kanera Week 2020, kinda sad but with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderwing64/pseuds/cinderwing64
Summary: Kanera Week Day 4!!Prompt: Trust/VulnerabilityWork title inspired by Never Forget You by Zara Larsson and MNEK
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Kanera Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kanera Week 2020





	it's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing

Kanan felt so _broken _. His eyesight was _gone _. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't see Ezra’s smile that made Kanan feel like he was doing something right, he couldn't see Chopper waving his arms as he rolled through the Ghost. He couldn't see Zeb as he poked fun at Ezra, sticking his tongue out at Ezra when he wasn't looking, or his expressive ears. He couldn't see Sabine’s art that he would gaze up at and then pull her into a hug.____

___And, most importantly, he couldn't see Hera. He had broken his promise, and it made Kanan feel so guilty. And he wanted to see her eyes that shined so bright when she looked at Kanan or her beautiful skin, how it was the color of the trees._ _ _

___Kanan lowered his head. And Ahsoka was gone. She had been such a mentor to him and had helped so much help with training Ezra. And now Kanan was alone again, with a boy who had been corrupted by the lies of the Sith and his family who were lost and feeling as helpless as he was._ _ _

___Kanan didn't even realize he was crying until he felt tears drop onto his hands which were on his knees as he kneeled in his room. The place he called home._ _ _

___He heard the door opened and sensed Hera’s reassuring presence._ _ _

___“How are you doing, Kanan?” She asked softly._ _ _

___Kanan wiped his eyes with the heel of his hand, trying to hide how he felt. “I’m fine,” he said, trying to make his voice be light._ _ _

___“Kanan,” Hera said, her voice tight. Kanan felt an arm wrap around him, and he leaned into_ _ _

___Hera. “Don't lie, love.”_ _ _

___“Hera, don't worry about me,” Kanan said, his voice threatening to break. “I’m just a burden now. You don't need to waste time on me.”_ _ _

___“Kanan,” Hera repeated. She put her forehead on his. “Don't think you’re a waste of space. You’ve been through so much. And you’re important to Sabine, to Zeb, even Chopper. You’re important to Ezra. And you’re important to _me_.” _ _ _

__Kanan turned away from Hera. “Hera, I’m broken. I’m useless. Why do you care?”_ _

__“Kanan, you’re perfect,” Hera said. She put a hand on the side of his face. “You need to believe it. You have to. _Please_. If I ever meant anything to you, do it for me. For _Ezra _.”___ _

___“But Ezra can’t be a Jedi if he has a Master who can’t see,” Kanan croaked. “I can’t teach him if I can’t see.”_ _ _

___“And?” Hera said. “He still cares about you. We all do. And we’re all worried about you.”_ _ _

___“And you shouldn't bother to,” Kanan said. He took Hera’s hand and pushed it away from his face._ _ _

___“Stand up,” Hera ordered, using her ‘captain’ voice._ _ _

___Kanan cautiously stood up, his hands extended._ _ _

___Hera wrapped an arm around his waist and took one of his wrists. “Feel around. Remember the layout of just this room.” Hera guided his hand and he felt his bed, his desk, his Holocron, his lightsaber, having not been touched since they got back from Malachor. He memorized the layout, some from his memory, and some from feeling around._ _ _

___Hera took the mask off of his face. “Do you remember your room?”_ _ _

___Kanan nodded. “Yes.”_ _ _

___Hera led him to what he thought to be out of the room. “I’m in the doorway,” she said. “I want you to go in and pick up your lightsaber.”_ _ _

___“Why?” Kanan asked._ _ _

___“Because I said so,” Hera retorted. She gave him a small push, and Kanan stumbled a little bit and then gained his balance._ _ _

___He shut his eyes and took careful steps around the room, feeling for the kyber crystal. He heard it call out to him, and he walked towards it, his steps slow and his hands still extended. And then he reached onto his desk and felt his hand grab onto a hilt. He lifted up his saber and felt the familiar weight in his hand._ _ _

___“Now come to me,” Hera said, her voice laced with approval, but still as gentle as ever. Kanan, more sure of himself this time, walked back over to Hera._ _ _

___“Light your lightsaber,” Hera said._ _ _

___“Hera, I haven't touched this since Malachor,” Kanan said. “I’m going to kill myself. Or worse, you.”_ _ _

___“You’re not going to hurt me,” Hera reassured him. “Now, light it.”_ _ _

___Kanan did as he was told. He pressed the button on the lightsaber and felt the hum of the crystal course through his veins._ _ _

___“How are you feeling now?” Hera asked._ _ _

___“Better,” Kanan admitted._ _ _

___“Do you remember your forms?” Hera asked._ _ _

___Kanan nodded. “You want me to do them,” he guessed._ _ _

___“I want you to show Ezra them,” Hera said._ _ _

___“I will,” Kanan said. He shut the saber off and put it in Hera’s hand. “But I need to know my way around the base and _Ghost_ first. Give me some time. I won’t break this promise.” _ _ _

__“Okay,” Hera agreed. “But if you break this one, I’m going to skewer you with this.”_ _

__Kanan laughed. It felt good to laugh. He hadn't done it in so long, and he could feel Hera’s happiness._ _

__Hera laughed with him. “I’m glad to have you back, love.”_ _

__Kanan leaned forward and tried to kiss her forehead, but she moved her head at the last moment and he caught her lips in his._ _

__Kanan gave in and let Hera have all of his emotions. He missed having Hera by his side. And he missed their time together. Kanan had spent so much time sulking he forgot what was important._ _

__His family. And Hera._ _


End file.
